happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Venue
Venue is a fan character. Character bio Venue is a purple vulture with a bald head. She has orange beak and feet, and her neck feathers are white. Her two tail feathers are short. On one side of her head, there is a pink flower: her only accessory. Venue appears to be nice, but can be overly dramatic over small things. Her main habit is resting on trees, making her rather ignorant. But occasionally, if she spots a carcass, she will quickly fly to it for a feast. Also, if she is near a dying, wounded, or sick character, she merely waits until the poor character dies (usually by another carnage rather than dying on his/her own) then devours him/her. By doing this, however, Venue can become vulnerable to incoming hazards. Apart from her usual habit, Venue is shown to like stylish clothes. However, her lack of money keeps her from buying the things she wants. She can also be seen gardening. She only does that to spend her spare time. If anyone points out her bald head, Venue will take it as an insult and becomes angry at him/her. She will also give out the same response if anyone teases her for her belongings. Venue's episodes Starring roles *Baldly in Love *Happy Bird-day! *Carry On, Carrion *House Warming (New version) *Bummer in the Summer *House Warming (Venue Version) *Hair Raising *From Hair to Eternity *Venue's Rose Smoochie *The Lady Goth Protest Too Much Featuring roles *Skid Marked *The Wrong Side of the Tracks *The Nose, Knows *Over the Hedge *Wheelin' And Dealin' (Snooty and Cranky Version) *Who's To Flame (Fan version) *Part of Me *Geese of the Internet *Shave The Date *Side Effect *Who's Your Mummy? *Catch My Drift Appearances *Evil Love *Crowning Achievement *Fat Chance *Stare Case *Project Girly *Spice it Up *Love is Bitter *Stacyhood of the Unraveling Pants *We're A Boil! *Eating Like a Pig *Contact Savaughn *Nunthing on Me *That Skinning Feeling *The Humanity *In Space, No One Can Hear You SQUAWK! *Sit Still, Feel Pity *Funky, I'm Home Deaths #Baldly in Love: Hit by truck. #Skid Marked: Run over by a steamroller. #Carry On, Carrion: Falls to her death. #Bummer in the Summer: Her skull is ripped open. #The Nose, Knows: Killed in an explosion. #Over the Hedge: Burns to death. #Wheelin' And Dealin' (Snooty and Cranky Version): Her bottom half is cut away when her kart goes under the ambulance, dropping her intestines out of her body. #Hair Raising: Killed by the fire. #Who's To Flame (Fan version): Dies when the town explodes (death not shown). #We're A Boil!: Is shown dead for unknown reason. #Geese of the Internet: Dies of poisonous smog. #Nunthing on Me: Head is smashed by a statue, then is crushed when the mall collapses. #Side Effect: Her head is shot by a spiky mutated plant. #The Humanity: Falls to her death. #Who's Your Mummy?: Her neck got stabbed by a rock held by Orchida. #Sit Still, Feel Pity: Eaten by piranhas. #Venue's Rose Smoochie - Cake: Chokes on rose thorns. #Venue's Rose Smoochie - Pool: Eaten by piranhas. #Venue's Rose Smoochie - Wedding: Skull ripped off from her body. Injuries #Carry On, Carrion: Breaks her left wing, then her leg, and finally most of her bones (before death). #Bummer in the Summer: Her face gets burned. #Venue's Rose Smoochie - Pool: Poked by numerous rose thorns on her bottom half. #Venue's Rose Smoochie - Wedding: Her eye gets stung by a bee, while her face ends up being poked by rose thorns. Kill count *Spot: 1 ("House Warming (New version)" (debatable)) *Brushy: 1 ("House Warming (Venue Version)" (debatable)) *Lifty: 1 ("Hair Raising") *Shifty: 1 ("Hair Raising") *Chroma: 1 ("Who's To Flame (Fan version)") *Naz: 1 ("Who's To Flame (Fan version)") *Slop: 1 ("Who's To Flame (Fan version)") *Fatty: 1 ("Eating Like a Pig") *Other: 6 (the birds in "The Lady Goth Protest Too Much") Trivia *She is the first vulture (as in tree friend form) in Happy Tree Friends Fanon. *Like Scoopy, she has wings instead of hands. *Her color scheme (except for the flower) is similar to the vultures in the "Just Desert" episode. *She is one of the characters that can properly fly. *Her name comes from the same term which refers to a group of vultures resting in trees (committee, volt, ''or venue''), which explains her main habit. Gallery Skid marked.png|Venue approaching her meal (which isn't dead, actually). Bald love.png|Venue and Baldy Birds.png Bird day.png|Venue attending Stretchy's party. Venue and Goosta.jpg|Venue saying hello to Goosta. Hairtoeternity.png|Venue with a full head of hair Justdeserts.png|Venue about to increase her sugar intake. Sitstillfeelpity.png|Venue's bald head makes a great substitute for paper. Funkyhome2.png|Her usual victim is back! Category:Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:Birds Category:Purple Characters Category:Female Characters Category:HTF1234's Characters Category:Season 30 Introductions Category:Characters who Rarely Die Category:Cannibals Category:Characters who have wings